


Not Yet

by sleepii



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepii/pseuds/sleepii
Summary: As a camp counselor alongside David, you both help out with Camp Campbell. One day though, David snaps.This is not like him.





	Not Yet

**BZZT! BZZT!**

" Mnn..? " you groggily say. Slowly opening an eye, you see that its early in the morning, with all the slight sunlight and your body slightly wet from all the sweat last night. Your cabin wasn't really good for keeping you body tempature in check.

 

You grab your phone from the desk beside the bed you lay in.

**6:30 AM**

 

Groaning a bit, you flaceplant your face into the chilled pillow. You honestly couldn't handle all this stress from a under-paid low skill job. So many kids to take care of, its practically hell for you since they always find days to hurt themselves or others.

 

The only bright side to this crappy job was David. He seems to always be in a very optimistic mood and have such an innocent outlook on life which made him adorable in your eyes. You were at first just co-workers but sooner or later you guys became the best of friends. As well of developing a strong friendship, you also developed feelings for the little sap. He's one of the only reasons why you keep coming back to this "summer camp" for a job, because you honestly wouldn't step here ever again if he wasn't in your life.

 

As if he knew you were thinking about him, David knocks on your cabin door.

 

" (Y/N) ! Are you awake yet ? You can't be late for another fantastic summer day ! " he says with his cheerful attitude.

 

" I'm goin' David just.. hold up a bit please. Go on without me. " you reply. You certainly weren't content with going outside and letting everyone see your nappy bedhead and sweat drenched body. 

 

" Oh, ok ! Just head to the cafateria when you're done~ " and with that, you heard his feet go down your cabins front steps, going farther away.

 

Deciding to suck it up, you throw yourself out of bed. You decide to curl your hair today since its getting hot, so most likely the activities today will be indoors. Putting on your Camp Counselor outfit, you head over to the cafeteria. Not even to the door yet and you can already hear the muffled screams and loudness from the little demons.

 

You rub your temples, letting out a long sigh. " You love this job, you love this job.. " lying to yourself was the only was to keep yourself sane at this point.

 

Once you turn that knob and enter the cafeteria, the screams and chaos only became clearer and saw everyone being crazy and giving little to no respect to David as always. He was getting into a argument with Max again about if a fork is considered a weapon. You felt for the guy, he honestly loved this camp to death, unlike the kids that are forced to come. Well, same goes for you but thats nothing to talk about.

 

You walk past everyone, not wanting to become part of what they were doing and went straight to David's and  Max's bickering.  " Yo, Max, give me the fork. " you tell him, holding out your hand. They both look at you, once with glee, the other with anger.

" And why the fuck should I ? " Max responds, heated. You and David both give him a glare, yours much stronger. " Because you tend to use yours to cause harm, especially to Space Kid. Did your already forget when you made multiple scratch marks on his helmet? I had to pay for a whole new helmet just so his parents wouldnt fucking sue us. "

 

Your guy's faces were basically millimeters apart, sharing growls and dirty looks. That was until a certain staff member pulled you two apart.

 

" Now guys!, this is definitely not the way we should solve this problem ! " David says with a huff. " You both should apologize to each other, forgive and forget ! "

 

You and Max shift your glares from one another to David. You did love the man but jesus does he come up with the stupidest ideas sometimes. He let out a little "eep!" from the sudden looks to him and you sigh, backing off the kid.

 

" Look, we both hate this camp Max, just, please, act a little less of a dick until the end. Its almost over anyways, so just make things easier for us ok? " you say in clear defeat. Still having a negative expression, he rolled his bright green eyes, " maybe fuckwad. No promises. " and with that, he headed over to his other two friends Nikki and Neil.

 

You lay your back against the cafeteria wall, crossing your arms and closing your eyes as well. How much of this camp are you going to suffer? Opening an eye out of curiosity, you saw an expression you never see on David.

 

_Sadness_.

 

Your one eye widened a bit, taken aback from a rare sight. You guess he saw you notice this since he immediately gives you a fake smile, faking also his cheerful attitude " O-Oh, (Y/N) ! I'm sure everyone just needs a good arts and crafts day to cheer up ~ "

 

As he finished, he quickly speeds off into the backroom, getting stuff ready for this apparent arts and crafts. You place a mental note in your head to check up on him with you're alone.

 

The day slowly passes by, you seeing him slowly suffer throughout the entire time. When you are helping out the campers with their activities, you always sneak a glance and see a light sadness on his face, yet always is washed away when someone calls for him or he notices you glancing,giving you a forced smile. Alright, now you really had to find out what's wrong. It pained that you had to wait till everyone was asleep, but it was the best setting to talk to David in privacy.

 

*** TIME SKIP TO LATE AT NIGHT ***

 

As you back away from the last camper cabin you had to check up for the night, you look at your watch. _Should be the time where everyone's asleep.. except me and him, y_ ou thought to yourself. Your worry for his wellbeing was eating at you, so one last look around the cabins, and you were off to his.

 

Couple seconds later, and here you were, right in front of his cabin. At first it seemed he was asleep already but luckily you saw a dull light coming from inside, giving you confidence he was still awake. _What was making him so distant today? So... Off?_ Your thoughts were eating at you, so deciding to bite the bullet, you knocked.

 

No response, but you heared slight scuffling as well as the dull light going out. Yep, he's definitely awake.

 

You knock once again.

 

" David, its me, (Y/N). Can we talk? "

 

Silence.

 

Until you saw the door knock shift and see the door slightly crack, not enough to go inside but enough for his voice to go through clearly.

 

" (Y/N)...? " he replies weakly. You swear you hears his voice crack and a

sniff.

 

" Yes its me, may...I come in? " you question with calmness. You felt like right now you needed to be extremely gentle with him.

 

With no response, he opens the door barely enough for you to fit in. As you slip in, he closes the door behind you and it was really dark. It consumed everything, even David. Since he turned off every light, it was extremely hard to see him, but you could tell by the way he was standing, he wasn't well at all.

 

" David, I.. " you started. " I need to know what's wrong. You weren't yourself today. "

 

He only responded with weak laughter. " Don't worry about me (Y/N) ~. I'm fine, see? " at the last part, he forces an over cheery tone. 

 

Becoming angered, you had enough of him dodging the question. " David, I'm turning on a light. I can't see in this god damn cabin. " Immediately, you went to your back pocket and reached for your phone.

 

" Wait, no-! " David says with desperation, but it was too late. As he went towards you, trying to take the phone away from you, you had  already pressed the home button and shined the bright light onto his cabin.

 

It didnt cover his whole face, but he was close enough that your phone revealed a disheveled, crying mess David. Your eyes widen from the shock. His eyes were puffy and red, his fluffy red hair was all over the place and had clearly been attacked with his fingers. Dried tears were streaming down his gentle face. His once pale skin was covered with tints of red.

 

David realizing you have finally seen him like this, he decides to finally give up. Looking down, he sniffs once again. " Well, this is want you wanted to see (Y/N).. and what I was trying to hide. "

 

You blink once or twice, still shocked. The man you cherished and cared for was the pieces right in front of you.

 

" David.. Why are you like this? What made you this way..? " you ask with concern, getting slightly closer to him.

 

Not wanting to make eye contact with you, he looks at the floorboards. " I just..." His voice cracks once again. " I don't understand why no body likes this place. I cherish, love this Camp, but no one else gives a damn about it (Y/N). Not the Campers, not even the Headmaster.."

 

You continue listening to him, giving a look of pity.

 

" I just don't know how to make them enjoy it, I don't.. know..w-what.." David tries finishing his sentence, but is unable to as he falls to his knees, quietly sobbing into his hands.

 

Seeing this was like a shot through your heart. The cheerful, optimistic counselor was on his knees in front of you, sobbing his feelings away. You quickly went on your knees as well, grabbing a hold of him, making him go into a hug with you. He basically melted into your arms and body, as he wraps his arms around you and laid against you, crying his eyes out on your shoulder. He tried his best muffling his sniffs and whimpers as to not wake any campers that were light sleepers but was doing a horrible job.

 

David was crumbling in your arms, something you thought you'd never experience. You laid your head on his, rubbing your hand on his back, cradling him a bit. You had to let him vent out his frustrations, poor guy. All this pressure must have gotten to him finally, you once again thought to yourself.

 

After a few minutes of him sobing, you slowly started calming down. There were a couple of sniffs and hiccups here and there, but overall he cried his heart out. Still, he laid against you, feeling safe.

 

You decided to answer his question, since your voice wasn't gonna be drowned out by his sobbing. " This generation is a bit more, picky David. Sadly, they aren't dealt they type for wilderness.."

 

You rub the back of his napped head. " Just, you're gonna have to try new things now, " you give off a smile, even thought you knew he wouldn't be able to see it. " and I'll help all along the way. "

 

" You mean it..? " a weak voice slips out from your shoulder.

 

You giggle at his cuteness and lay your head a little closer to his. " Of course, we are Camp Counselors after all.. "

 

With that response, he also gave out a little giggle and smile, something that you yearned for a while tonight.

 

" ... Thank you (Y/N).." David says weakly again. Your cheeks become a bit tinted from his kindness. All your feelings come rising up once again. Maybe.. Maybe this would be a correct time to confess...?

 

You thought about it for a second, then decide to bite the bullet once again. Letting out a huff of nervousness, " David I um.. " you start to say until you get cut off by a slight mumble.

 

With slight confusion, you look down to see a sleeping David, nestled against your neck. You let out another sigh, both of dissapointment and relief.

 

" Guess the confession is gonna have to wait do a little longer.. " you say to yourself silently. Giving him a peck on the forehead, you adjust yourself to the ground, not wanting to get up at a risk as to wake him.

 

" Night David. " and with that, you fall asleep with the man that your heart skips a beat over in your very arms, and him having the girl he cherishes the most in this world in his arms as well.


End file.
